Alfonso San Valiante
Alfonso San Valiante is the crown prince and Makai Knight of the Kingdom of Valiante in the events of The Carved Seal of Flames and Divine Flame. He's the first cousin to León Luís and nephew to Germán Luís. Alfonso was the disciple of Rafael Banderas who was titled as Gaia the Stronghold Knight. After Rafael's death, he succeeded as the new Gaia and protected Valiante from Horrors. However, he took the title of [[Garo (The Carved Seal of Flames Armor)|''Garo the Golden Knight]] after León was proven unworthy of the armor. After León earned the right to wear the armor again, he resumed the title of 'Gaia.' Personality & Character Alfonso San Valiante is the crown prince of the Valiante Kingdom, a noble and courageous young man who is willing to go to any length to protect his kingdom and people. On his twentieth birthday, Alfonso received a golden pendant that his mother, Queen Esmeralda, owned throughout her life. Embedded in the pendant is the symbol of Garo, a red gem in the shape of a triangle contained within a golden circle. It was mentioned they, Alfonso, once a fairly frail and sickly child, but eventually managed to grow up as a strong, healthy, and formidable swordsman. When his father's adviser, Mendoza, usurps the crown, Alfonso is forced to become a fugitive to seek out the latest bearer of Knight of Light mantle to correct the wrongs. In his travels, Alfonso finds a mentor in Stronghold Knight Gaia Rafael Banderas, who explains that his mother belongs to the lineage of the Golden Knight, Garo, the Knight of Light he seek and later met the latest heir of Garo, León Luís, who revealed to be a cousin he never know to have. Following Rafael's death at the hands of the Horror Anfel, Alfonso succeeds his master as the new Gaia and slays the Horror. During the battle against Mendoza, Alfonso became dismayed to see bitterness and rage within his cousin's heart consumed him and fueled his Lost Soul Beast rampage, which prompts the devastated prince to takes the title of Garo from him. Balancing his duties as both acting ruler of the kingdom and as the Golden Knight is stressful and tiring for the young prince, but he still manages to garner respect and adoration from everyone he meets. After recognizing León as the true bearer of the Garo armor upon seeing his cousin had overcome his inner demons and thus gained more noble drive to become a protector, Alfonso takes up the title of Gaia once more and the cousins the join forces to stop Mendoza once and for all, all while preventing Garm from destroying Santa Bard with a colossal Madōgu which resulted severe damage on his Gaia Armor. During the events of Garo: Divine Flame, which takes place four years after the war against Mendoza, Alsono's father has recovered and returned to ruling the kingdom, though it is mentioned that his father is soon to step down and Alfonso will be crowned king. Alfonso has also developed a budding relationship with a girl named Christina and helps León and Ximena raise and train Roberto. Skills & Abilities * '''Makai Knight Training': ?. Tools & Weapons *'Gaia Equipment': ?. **'Gaia Sword': ?. ***[[Gaia|'Gaia']]' Armor': ?. ****'Tenjin': ?. *'Former Garo Equipment': ?. **[[Zaruba|'Zaruba']]: ?. **'Garoken' (牙狼剣 Garōken, Fanged Wolf Sword): ?. ***[[Garo|'Garo']]' Armor': ?. ****[[Gōten|'Gōten']]: ?. History TBA Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Alfonso.png 5688-1343974721.png DF Alfonso 4.jpg DF Alfonso 3.jpg DF Alfonso 2.jpg DF Alfonso 1.jpg Alfonso Garo 1.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Golden Knights Category:Purple Knight